


The Only Answer

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe





	The Only Answer

They were both almost completely healed from the wounds incurred in the war with the forces of Sauron. This was a good thing as Faramir had begun to think that he might have gone crazier than his father if he wasn't allowed to get out of the healing houses soon. He had also been keeping an eye on Eowyn, and he could see the same restless wildness in her eyes that he himself had been feeling.

He approached her by the window and took her hand into his, like they had so many times. "There's a wildness about you," he said softly, pulling her close.

"I am tired of staying trapped in the house while every one else I know rides out into battle and faces danger to protect the ones they love and their way of life." She frowned. "Even Merry has ridden off with them this time. He was hurt, too."

"Merry wasn't injured as badly as you were," Faramir reminded her. "I understand your desire to fight and claim your own glory, and I am proud of your strength and determination," he said as he stroked her hair. "Yet, for my part, I'm glad that you are here with me and not out there with them."

Eowyn stiffened in his arms. "Why, because I am a woman?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Not at all," Faramir said firmly. "I would rather have you here because I have come to care for you quite deeply. I love you, Eowyn, and I treasure you -- all of you. The idea of something happening to you that would take your light out my life fills me with a dread that I've never felt before."

Eowyn smiled slightly. "That was a very pretty answer."

"It was the only answer."


End file.
